The First Cut
by Razgriz91
Summary: Twoshot JeanMarie. Okay, I admit that I too hated the ending.  So I wrote an alternate ending because it bugged me that I'd killed Marie.
1. Chapter 1: The First Cut is the Deepest

AN: Just a thought that I couldn't get out of my head, so I've decided to force it upon you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...(cough, cough)...MUAHAHAHAHAHA! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it became a two-shot. Hope you enjoy it!

**The First Cut**

Jean was not looking forward to the talent show next week.

Normally, she loved the opportunity to watch the hidden talents of her students. Normally, she loved the chance to show off her own talents. Normally, fun little things like this were the highlight of her busy week.

Normally, she wasn't caught in an emotional tug-of-war between Scott and Marie.

Scott had dumped her just a month ago. For some doctor that he had met on a trip to Muir Island. As she sat on her cold empty bed, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about the fall out between her and the man she loved and that she thought loved her. And when he dropped the bomb, he left the mansion for Muir Island in the same day. Afterwards, she turned to the one person that could understand what she was going through.

She turned to Marie.

After graduating, Marie decided to stay as an X-Man in order to learn control over her deadly touch. After she finally managed to gain control, she visited her boyfriend Bobby, who decided to go on to college. She found him with another woman, and promptly dumped his sorry ass right there in his dorm room. Since this had all happened and blown over long before Jean and Scott's break-up, who better to offer Jean some friendly comfort?

Neither of them expected friendly comfort to escalate into a way more than friendly kiss.

A few days after the fateful kiss, Jean finally admitted to herself, and to Marie, that she had enjoyed it. They then began to take tentative steps toward a relationship. Everything seemed to be going well. The two women had gone on a few dates and really enjoyed themselves. Jean couldn't even help but admit that Marie was a much better romantic than Scott could ever hope to be.

But Marie wasn't blind, she knew that Jean's heart wasn't fully into it.

When confronted by the tearful younger mutant, Jean broke down and acknowledged that she just wasn't completely over Scott's betrayal. She then begged Marie to understand that it was just hard to have someone you love leave you and then leave you. She then told Marie that she did love her, she just needed some time. Faced with this reality and the knowledge that she would do anything to make Jean happy, Marie did the only thing that she could do.

She walked away and let Jean have her space.

Breaking up with Jean hurt Marie far more than anyone could've ever imagined, but it didn't hold a candle to the tears that ran down Jean's face as she left her. At the same time, the unshed tears that Marie tried so desperately to hold back tore at Jean's heart, leaving an angry wound. Jean knew that the excuse about needing time was just a cop-out. She knew that she really needed Marie, she was just too afraid to admit it.

She was just too afraid of getting hurt again.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Jean tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she called for the visitor to enter. The door opened, revealing a very worried Ororo.

"Jean, we need to talk." Ororo said softly as she sat on the bed beside of Jean.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jean replied, fighting to hide her tears. Ororo took her hand.

"Jean, you can't fool me, I've known you for too long. Listen, you need to admit that this is hurting you both. Neither of you can even stand to be in the same room for too long." Ororo gently scolded as she watched her friend's profile for some sort of reaction to her words.

"I know, breaking up with Marie was the biggist mistake of my life. I just can't be with her without being painfully reminded of Scott. I'm just so afraid of being hurt again." Jean whispered as she stopped trying to hold in her tears.

"Jean, Marie loves you more than anything else in the world. I can guarantee you that she would never hurt you like that bastard did. Scott threw away the best thing that ever could've happened to him. Marie is only making the same mistake to make you happy, but if you let this continue then you'll be the one making Scott's mistake. Marie is the most amazing person in the world and you won her heart, doesn't that mean anything to you? If what Scott did is hurting you that badly, then you need to let Marie help you through this so that you two can be happy together." Ororo tried desperately to get Jean to see just how much damage she was doing to the both of them.

Ororo stood and moved to leave the room. Before she left, she turned to say one last thing to the tearful doctor.

"I know that he hurt you Jean, but you're hurting Marie by keeping her at arm's length. You told her that you needed time, so she's going to wait until you're ready. Tell me honestly, is that fair to her?" With that, she left Jean to her thoughts.

Jean sat quietly, processing Ororo's words. She was right, Jean couldn't just be with Marie at her own convenience. Marie wasn't a tool to be used, she was a person that deserved nothing but love. And Jean loved her, she could no longer deny that she wanted nothing more than to be with Marie. To hold her close at night, to feel her warm arms wrapped around her, to kiss her soft lips and love her into the wee hours of the morning.

She just couldn't get over Scott.

* * *

_The next Friday..._

"Logan, Ro, I really don't want to be here." Marie whined as she sat in the living room, waiting for the summer talent show to begin.

"C'mon kid, you need to unwind a bit." Logan encouraged as Marie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He took Ororo's hand and silently prayed that things between Jean and Marie would improve after tonight. Marie sighed in defeat and settled herself in for a long night. As the lights dimmed, Hank stepped out onto the makeshift stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our summer talent show! We're kicking off summer vacation with a bittersweet song that speaks about love lost and love hopefully gained. Please give a warm welcome to our favorite biology teacher, the beautiful Jean Grey!" Hank smoothly stepped off of the stage, giving Jean some room to appear.

Jean was met with a roar of applause from the staff and the few students that decided to stay at the mansion for summer. Logan quickly grabbed Marie before she could bolt out of the room.

"Listen to the woman's song!" Logan growled into Marie's ear as he pulled her back into her seat. Marie relented and stopped struggling. As the song began, Jean looked into Marie's eyes as she sang.

_"I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know... _

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst... _

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know... _

_OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst... _

_I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH... _

_The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst _

_OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again..."_

When the song ended, the audience burst into another round of wild applause, but none of it mattered to Jean. She and Marie were locked in each other's eyes. Finally, Jean broke the stare and ran off the stage. Marie got up and ran out of the room, knowing where Jean was headed.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Be

AN: Second of two parts! C'mon now, you guys didn't really think that I'd leave you hanging did ya?

**I'll Be**

Marie quietly opened Jean's bedroom door, finding a tearful Jean sitting on her bed. They looked into each other's eyes, trying to find some place to meet. Finally, Jean looked away. Marie felt her confidence return and sat on the bed next to Jean.

"Did you really mean that? All of it?" She asked as she gently took Jean's hand.

"Yes, I did. I want so badly to be with you Marie, but the thought of you leaving me like Scott did just keeps nagging at the back of my mind." Jean confessed, unable to meet Marie's soulful eyes.

"Jean, please look at me." Jean hesitated, but did as Marie requested. "When Bobby cheated on me, it hurt me far worse than any physical pain ever could. The only reason I broke it off with him was because I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle the sting of being cheated on and being dumped. Now, when I started a relationship with you, did you ever consider that maybe I was scared too? I was giving you my heart and risking you hurting me like Bobby did. Jean, the whole point of love is to take these kind of risks."

Jean was silent as she listened to Marie's words, knowing in her heart that Marie was right. How hard was it for Marie to throw herself into another relationship when she too had experienced just how much that first cut hurt, just how deeply it sliced the fragile heart? They both sat silently as Marie silently prayed that Jean was listening to her words. Jean couldn't find the words to say how sorry she was, so she eventually stopped looking for them.

She captured Marie's lips in a gentle kiss.

This kiss was different from their first one. The first one was rushed, desperate, filled with powerful emotion. This kiss was slow, gentle, teeming with nothing but pure love. They sat on Jean's bed, slowly kissing each other with small butterfly kisses. Finally they stopped and Marie stood up, holding her hand out to Jean.

"Come with me, there's something I need to let you know." She said as she looked at Jean's puzzled expression.

Curious, Jean allowed herself to be helped off of the bed. Holding tightly to Marie's hand, Jean followed her out into the hallway and down the hall to Marie's bedroom. Marie led her inside, then shut the door and guided Jean to sit on the foot of the bed. Marie walked over to the stereo and placed a CD in, turning to the song that she wanted played. She then turned to Jean and held out her hand.

"Would you care to dance with me?" She asked.

Jean smiled at Marie's sweetness before taking her hand and being pulled to her feet. She allowed Marie to pull her closer and wrap her arms around her waist. Jean's arms found their way around Marie's neck and she rested her head on Marie's strong shoulder. As the song played, a heavenly sound filled Jean's ears. She almost jumped in surprise when she realised that sound was Marie singing.

_" __The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
_

_I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life"_

As the song ended, Jean looked at Marie with tearful eyes. Marie smiled gently at her and wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumb. Jean smiled at the thoughtful gesture and slowly pushed Marie onto the bed. She crawled ontop of her and kissed her lips, trying to convey all of her love into that one kiss. When they pulled back, Marie couldn't help but grin as she trailed her fingers underneath Jean's shirt, running her hands along the soft skin of her back.

"Marie, I'm so sorry for hurting you, for hurting us. I don't know how I could ever make up all of the time we lost." Jean said with a sad face. Marie just smiled and grabbed one of her hands.

"Jean, don't think about time lost. We have all the time in the world. I will love you for an eternity and a day." She whispered.

* * *

Jean's mind came out of her flashback when she heard Hank enter the metal hallway, the doors of the infirmary whooshing shut behind him.

"Jean?" Her head snapped up as she looked at the furry man.

"She's okay, right?" She asked, silently pleading with Hank to confirm her assumption.

"Jean...I-I'm so very sorry..." He whispered.

Jean's world shattered in that sentence. She jumped from her seat and looked at Hank, tears running down her face.

"No...no...NO!...MARIE!" Jean pushed past Hank, bursting through the cold metal of the infirmary.

She felt her heart plummet when she saw Marie's lifeless body on the table, the blood and surgical tools surrounding her a testament to her struggle against impossible odds. She only barely felt Logan and Hank grab her around the waist, trying to pull her away from the horrific scene. She kicked and struggled, screaming at Marie to wake up. And as they pulled her out of the infirmary, her screams of anguish filled the somber mansion.

In a way, it was sickly ironic. It took all of those years for Jean and Marie to meet. It took about two years for Marie to graduate. Then another year for them to finally overcome all obstacles to be together.

Despite all of this, it had only taken one month after that wonderful night for Marie to be gunned down in cold blood by mutant haters.

* * *

AN: This was my first attempt at tragedy, I can't really say that I hoped you enjoyed it since that's not really the point of tragedy.


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate Ending

AN: Okay, I wrote a tragedy...then everyone wrote to me saying that they hated the ending. I'll be honest...I really hated the ending too. So, in light of this fact, I wrote an alternate ending! This is mainly because I am a softy for you all's opinion. So...here's the happy ending! It's short, it's cheesy, but it's happy! Seriously! I cross my heart and hope to die!

**Alternate Ending**

Jean's mind came out of her flashback when she heard Hank enter the metal hallway, the doors of the infirmary whooshing shut behind him.

"Jean?" Her head snapped up as she looked at the furry man.

"She's okay, right?" She asked, silently pleading with Hank to confirm her assumption. Hank breathed out as he wiped his sweaty brow, a feat for him considering how furry his brow was.

"Jean, Logan got to her in time. His powers couldn't heal her completely, but her internal injuries have healed. All that we have to do now is wait for her stitches to heal." He said with a growing smile as he watched Jean's face go from alarm to increasing relief. Unable to speak, she flung herself into Hank's arms.

"Oh Hank! Logan! Thank you so much!" She said as she grabbed Logan into a separate hug. Logan smiled and hugged her back.

"It wasn't just us Jean, her will to live is amazing." Logan said as Jean smiled at him through her tears of relief. Her attention then returned to Hank.

"Can I see her?" She asked, wanting desperately to look into her love's deep brown eyes.

"Sure, just don't get her overworked, okay?" Hank warned as Jean ran into the infirmary.

"I don't think that she heard a word you said." Logan said with a cheeky grin. Hank just shrugged at this logic.

"Would you have heard anything I said if it were Ororo on that table?" Logan chuckled as he turned to walk back upstairs.

"Not a chance in hell!" He called back cheerfully as he journeyed to his room, and his awaiting lover.

* * *

"Marie? Can you hear me?" Jean whispered as she watched Marie slowly come to. Marie looked at her with a sleepy smile.

"Of course, I hear you everywhere I go." She replied.

"Oh God Marie! Please don't ever scare me like that again!" Jean said as she began crying again. Marie reached up and stroked her cheek with a careful hand.

"It's okay baby, I'm alright, see? I'm okay, please don't cry." Marie begged, as Jean crying always cut at her heart ever since Scott broke up with the doctor.

"I'm sorry Marie, I'm just so happy to see that you're okay. I was so scared when they told me that...that..." Jean burst into another round of tears as she thought back to the fear she'd felt when she was told that Marie had been shot. But it was okay know, Marie had fought and beaten impossible odds, and now she was once again safe in Jean's arms.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Jean." Marie said, trying to find some way to stem the tide of tears.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. I just wanted you back, and now I've got you. I've got you and I'll never let you go, ever again." Jean whispered as she took Marie's hand.

"That's good, because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Marie replied with a smile.

* * *

AN: Okay, now I'll be able to sleep at night without thinking, "Oh my God! I killed Marie! I'm a bastard!"...Maybe this had something to do with the fact that I also watched _South Park_ before I fell asleep...Oh well! Review please!


End file.
